Snow
by FallingSnow7
Summary: Could Tohru really be in love with another guy or is Kyo just jumping the gun? TohruXKyo fic.
1. Know What?

Snow

By: FallingSnow7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fruits Basket characters.

Summery: Cute and fluffy TohruXKyo fic. Tohru has a new friend and Kyo's a bit Cough a lot Cough jealous. Can this new friend of Tohru's bring them closer together?

Onto the fic now. Sorry if it is so short. Longer chapters later, hopefully.

Chapter one: Know What?

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

The school bell rang. Tohru immediately rose from her chair, gathered her things and ran to the door. Before leaving, however, she turned to bid farewell to her friends.

"Bye, everyone. I'll see you tomorrow. Uh…Kyo I'll be home a little late. Dinner is in the fridge so please go right ahead and eat. Yuki should be home around six. He has a student council meeting today. What else? I guess that's all. I'm sorry for not walking home with you again, please forgive me, but I really must get going. Bye." She smiled warmly, turned on her heels and ran out the door.

Uo and Hanna looked at each other, then at Kyo, and grinned.

"Well, well there's a sight to see. She's been acting strange for the past week. I'm beginning to suspect our little Tohru is growing up." Uo cried dramatically, fake tears rolling down her cheeks. A/N: anime style. Think of Shigure.

"What the hell are you talking about, Yankee?" Kyo asked calmly, hands stuffed in his pockets, leaning back slightly on his chair.

"Like Arisa said, Tohru is growing up." Hanna mocked in her calm, mysterious way.

"Like I said, what the hell do you mean!" Kyo screamed becoming agitated.

"Oh come on Orange-top, don't tell me you're that dense. Tohru's been on cloud nine for the past week. Seriously, you haven't noticed?" Uo asked surprisingly, waving her hands in the air in disbelief. Kyo frowned. 'Notice? Notice what? I'll admit she has been acting weird. Going someplace for the past week, but I thought she just needed time to herself.'

He looked at Uo then at Hanna. Seeing as they were waiting for him to reply he decided to ask.

"Notice what?" Uo smacked herself, letting out a sigh of desperation. 'He is dense!' she thought.

"Tohru seems to have a crush." Hanna answered. "We think she's in love."

Tbc

Hope you all liked it. My first fic of Fruits Basket. Please be nice. R&R

Who could this crush be? Is Tohru really in love? Find out next chapter.


	2. Suspicion

Snow

By: FallingSnow7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fruits Basket characters.

Summery: Cute and fluffy TohruXKyo fic. Tohru has a new friend and Kyo's a bit Cough a lot Cough jealous. Can this new friend of Tohru's bring them closer together?

Chapter two:

Kyo tried to look unfazed but he couldn't help how his fist clenched and his jaw tightened. His eyes grew dark for a split second before he asked, "Wh…what did you say?"

"Damn it! How many times do we have to say it! Are you death or something!"

"Uo calm down. It just came as a big shock."

"Well if he'd pay a bit more attention then maybe she'd be with him instead of the Prince."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kyo roared, standing up quickly and knocking his desk over. 'Ha-ha. Got you Orange-top.' Uo smirked to herself a mischievous glint in her eyes. Hanna couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, liking how this was turning out and the chaotic electro waves that Kyo was giving off.

"Well yeah, don't you think it's kind of weird that the Prince has had meetings all week and Tohru has been leaving quickly after school?" Kyo's eyes widened. 'Come to think of it, they have been coming home together for the past week. Are they really…'

"There's no doubt in my mind that they are together." Hanna joined in, "But I have to wonder, do you love Tohru?"

"What!"

"Are you angry that Tohru is with the Prince instead of you?"

"Hell no. And in answer to your earlier, I do not love her!"

"Really?" she stared him down, smirking.

"Hey, why'd you smirk like that? You read my mind, didn't you?"

"There's no need. As you said you don't love her. Besides I can't read minds. I can feel people's emotions through the waves they give off."

"It's practically the same thing!" he growled. Uo was trying her best not to start cracking up. Instead she chose to look out the window. Both Hanna and she knew that wasn't the case. Tohru had a new friend but it was far from the Prince.

"But still." Uo said calmly after regaining her composer, giving her a thoughtful expression, "Aren't you just the littlest bit jealous. I know I am." She turned to look at Kyo, sparing a glance at Hanna who caught on quickly.

"Yes, I as well am jealous."

"She's not talked to us about it. I can't help but feel a bit left out, you know?" Uo gave him a sincere smile, the most she could while fighting the fit of laughter that was just over the horizon.

Kyo's head dropped and for a moment it seemed as though he was going to start crying, that is until his head snapped up, face beat red from anger.

"HELL NO! I'm just…uh…you see…I…grrrr…I don't know! Hell, why am I even talking about this? I'm wasting time! Besides I don't have to tell you anything! I'm going home!" With that said he lifted his desk, grabbed his bag and proceeded to run out the door, down the hall, and out of school.

As soon as he pasted the school gates Uo let out a tremendous roar of laughter. Hanna chuckled behind her hand.

"How long before he finds out we just played him."

"Not long."

They both looked at each other and continued laughing.

   

Kyo slowed down to a walk, his face red. He kicked a stone grumbling. He had wanted to say he loved her. Now he regretted it. He wished he wasn't embarrassed. But also, he wished he didn't have the curse. If he didn't he might have been able to have hinted he liked her. He was paranoid ever since they came back from the beach house, afraid to even mention her name to himself for fear Akito would hear. He felt responsible when Akito cut her, useless.

It was times like these when he'd stop and think about her that he wished he didn't act like such a jerk towards her. He always watched her, thought about her, secretly. He thought about her nearly all day. Whether it be before he fell asleep of while her sat on top of the roof, she was never far from his mind.

He became jealous whenever she was around any other guy. Especially Yuki. "Yuki. The damn rat. I hate him!' His name made Kyo tremble with anger. He had planned on telling Tohru. In fact he was going to tell her real soon. "But now…now it's to late.' Kyo sighed heavily, bowing his head and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"How could I be so stupid?" Kyo burst through the front doors not bothering to give a greeting. Upon hearing the door open, Shigure ran to see Kyo only to stop mid-step when he saw the murderous gleam in Kyo's eyes. Deciding to play it safe, he scurried back to his study tail between his legs, leaving the mad cat to ponder on the roof.

On the roof he thought about Tohru, how he felt about her and how things would be no between them. Before long it had grown dark. 'When did it…'

"We're home!" her angelic voice rang throughout the household and into Kyo's ears. His eye twitched and jaw clenched, 'we're!' Her heard Yuki speak and at once the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and a low his was emitting from his mouth.

"Where's that stupid cat?" Shigure pointed to the roof. "He was very upset when he got home. Did you two get into a fight at school or something?"

"Surprisingly no. He was probably beat again by Miss Uotani." Yuki answered casually walking up the stairs to his room. Shigure shook his head, and then turned to Tohru with tears in his eyes.

"Tohru, I'm hungry. Can you make me something to eat?"

"What. You mean he didn't even eat. I left dinner prepared. All it needed was to be heated up."

"Whaaa! Tohru, Kyo's so mean."

"I'll heat it up, then go check on him." She smiled walking into the kitchen, while Shigure pranced about the room singing about food and Tohru. Yuki soon put an end to his singing when it became perverted. He was surprised when Kyo didn't join him in the beating.

After dinner Tohru decided to check on Kyo, bring a plate for him to eat.

Kyo's Thoughts

"They both got home together. Maybe the Yankee and the Physic were right. Maybe she has been secretly been going out with him for the past week or maybe longer. Did I really not see it?" He asked himself.

"Grrr." He scratched his head in irritation.

"I found you!" Tohru chirped.

"Yeah, hi." He grumbled, turning his back to her. Tohru frowned, sitting down next to him.

"Kyo is something wrong? Shigure said you were upset when you came home from school. Did I offend you in some way? If I did I am really sor…"

"STOP!" his outburst made Tohru jump, clamping her mouth shut, "You didn't do anything. I just had a lot on my mind." He stopped, thinking, then turned to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me you two are a couple?"

"Couple? What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused. Kyo snapped.

"WHAT DO I MEAN! I MEAN _YOU_ AND THAT _DAMN RAT_ THAT'S** WHAT**! You've both have left early for the past four days and come home at the same time. I don't know about you, but I don't think it is a coincidence." He said sarcastically. He settled down a bit when he saw that same confused face, but this time along with confusion there was also great surprise. He turned away as to not look at her, his face softening.

"I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to hide it." Tohru's eyes widen. The gravity of his words finally sinking in. air head

"Yuki and I a couple?" she whispered, then burst in to giggles.

"What's so…"

"I'm sorry to have led you down to the wrong direction. Yuki and I are not a couple."

"Then why…" Tohru put a delicate finger to his lips, silencing him effectively.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow would you mind coming with me. There's someone I'd like you to meet. We don't have school so you'll have all day to get to know each other." Kyo thought for a moment before nodding. 'Now I'll see who this guy really is.'

"Great! You'll really like him." She smiled radiantly and climbed down the ladder.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.' He thought.

End Chapter two.

Hope you all enjoy. Please leave me reviews.


	3. The Meeting

Snow

By: FallingSnow7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fruits Basket characters.

Summery: Cute and fluffy TohruXKyo fic. Tohru has a new friend and Kyo's a bit Cough a lot Cough jealous. Can this new friend of Tohru's bring them closer together?

Chapter three: 

Kyo didn't get much sleep that night. Pictures of Tohru being seduced by some unknown man plagued him. He imagined her saying goodbye to him so she could be with some lowlife scum. He couldn't sleep, but he knew that if he didn't he'd be forced to wait longer. However rough his dreams were, he was going to rest if not a little.

Next Day 

"You ready?" Kyo asked, standing behind Tohru. She turned around and smiled. "Hai." He couldn't help but smile when she sounded so cheerful. Shigure, from his perch at the table, decided to pick on the poor cat and innocent rice ball.

"So where are you two lovebirds going?" Tohru and Kyo blushed. "We're going out. I want to introduce Kyo to someone. We won't be home till around six. If you get hungry there's some miso in the refrigerator." Shigure nodded and went back to what he was doing. Having his fun bubble popped because Kyo didn't shout like he normally would have.

"Well we should get going." She smiled and walked to the door, Kyo close behind. Once outside she grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Kyo, shocked, looked down, but when he saw no disgust or repulsive feelings he smiled.

"It'll be a while till we get there. How about we talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Okay. Fine. What's this person like?"

"He's white. Sweet. He was a bit of a hothead when I first met him, but now for some reason he seems more relaxed. It's strange. I've barely known him for a week now and I already feel this deep bond between us. I like to ride him." Kyo stopped mid-step, the blood drained from his face.

"Ride him?"

"Yeah! He's really fun and fast." She had a dreamy look in her eyes and Kyo was terrified.

'Could they really have…if she tells me she loves him….'

"I really love him." She clasped her hands together which was kind of hard seeing as how Kyo had his hands stuffed deep inside his packets and her hand was currently trapped between his arm and ribs.

'Damn I just hand to jinx it!'

"I'm…I'm really happy for you." He said forcefully.

"Thanks. He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, Similar to how I feel whenever I'm around you." She smiled.

"Huh?" He blushed.

"Nothing. Come on we're almost there." She grabbed his hand then, intertwining her fingers with his and pulled him along. Kyo tried to act tough and complain but he followed willingly behind Tohru.

Twenty Minutes Later 

"Are we almost there?" Kyo complained. Tohru still held Kyo's hand.

"Hai. Just a few more feet and…we're here!" she through her hands in the air, Kyo's left going up with her right.

"They stood in front of a small shrine that had a field stretching out behind it. The place really looked run down. How Tohru found this place really amazed him. He'd have to ask her later.

"Ah, Tohru! You've come already?" An old man, slightly younger than her grandfather stood in the door way to the shrine. "And who is this young fellow with you?"

"His name is Kyo Sohma. He's a very good friend of mine. I brought him to meet Snow."

'Snow? What the hell kind of a name is that?' Kyo thought.

"Are you sure he won't mind? The last boy you brought here made him very uneasy. He is after all very protective of you. I say he's rather jealous whenever he sees you with another boy." The old man laughed.

"I don't know. I'm sure he won't due it again. We'll keep a close eye on him. If he shows any signs of aggression we'll take him back." She smiled and he nodded in agreement.

"Oh and by the way. Kyo this is Gramps. He doesn't like being called Mr.Ugi."

"That's right kid. Call me Gramps. Now go on back, he's waiting for you."

"Thank you Gramps." The old man nodded and proceeded to walk to the back. Tohru let go of his hand and followed.

"SNOW! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he heard Tohru scream. He sighed and closed his eyes, following her voice. When he opened them his eyes met with two charcoal ones.

End of Chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed. The suspense must be driving you crazy so next chapter the mystery is revealed.


End file.
